


crossed lines and considerations

by onigirikita



Series: what is right for you, isn't right for me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: The newly-recruited Investigator of the Criminal Investigation Department, Kita Shinsuke, finds himself in a dilemma when he falls in love with one of his team's Enforcers, Miya Atsumu. After all, someone with a Hue as clear as the sky shouldn't be with someone who's dubbed a criminal by the system,right?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: what is right for you, isn't right for me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	crossed lines and considerations

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning** : Mentions of sex.
> 
>  **Cross-posted on Twitter** : https://twitter.com/onigirikita/status/1294986533611565058

The world blurs around him, and Kita wakes up to a mix of sensations hitting him all at once. 

His body was sore all over, his thighs and ass burning particularly stronger than the rest. His wrists felt strained and bruised. He was disgustingly sweaty, the feeling of rough sheets against his bare back was uncomfortable. He was completely naked, too, the blanket doing a poor job to cover his lithe body.

Most importantly, strong arms were hugging his small waist. Warm, tight, and lovingly so.

In his scramble to find the missing pieces of his puzzling situation, Aran’s advice rang through Kita’s mind. 

_“A piece of advice from me, as your fellow Inspector: treat the Enforcers with respect, but also maintain a distance with them. Most people in the Criminal Investigation Department treat them like dogs since their main job is to sniff out other latent criminals, after all. But, this gives people a reason to harass them– says that they deserved what they got, since at the end of the day, they are latent criminals, too. In reality, I don’t think they do: the Enforcers still try to atone for their past sins, you know? So, what I’m trying to say is to never treat them like they were any less than a citizen with a clear Hue. But, you also need to keep your professionalism up, in case they try to escape. You need to know when you consider them as a friend or a subordinate, Kita.”_

As Kita regains his consciousness, his senses pick up on other things that he’d missed earlier. A faint smell of strawberry shampoo. A glimpse of unruly blond hair from the corner of his eyes. A deep blue jacket haphazardly discarded on the floor, the Public Safety Bureau logo mocking at him from below. A silver watch issued only for Enforcers sat on top of the nightstand, Kita immediately recognizing who it belonged to from the small crack by its side.

In his hazy mind, Kita wonders: what does he consider Miya Atsumu as, at this very moment? 

“It’s too damn early to think too much, Shinsuke.” Atsumu croaks, his voice was weak and whiny. A total contrast to his usual confident self, Kita notes, yet his heart warms involuntarily at learning this new side of him. “I can feel the gears in yer head turnin’ already. Give that smart brain of yers a break and go back to sleep.” Atsumu emphasized his request by snuggling even closer to Kita, burying his nose at the Inspector’s nape, hugging him impossibly tighter now. Kita found himself feeling more wide awake now in his embrace, his heartbeat picking up and his cheeks flushing pink. 

The question lingers at the back of Kita’s mind, but for now, he lets himself indulge in Atsumu’s request. He squirms around to position himself right in front of Atsumu’s face, and the blond flashes him a dopey grin when Kita was finally facing him. The sleepiness that clung onto Atsumu allows his usually guarded eyes to be filled with emotions, and the affection brimming from them was enough for Kita to answer that question in his mind: now, he considers Atsumu as his _lover_.

A jumble of warning signs emerged in his mind after he thought so– an Inspector with a Hue as clear as crystal wasn’t supposed to fall in love with an Enforcer with a muddy Hue, after all. Atsumu’s high tendency to do crimes could taint Kita’s resolve to uphold justice. But, Kita ignored them all in favor of diverting his full attention to Atsumu. 

Somewhere along the lines of hunting latent criminals and avoiding death, they’ve both fallen for each other, breaking the rules of professionalism in the process. But, in the safety of Atsumu’s room and away from the Sybil System’s prying eyes, Kita allows himself the luxury to savor this stolen moment. Kita lays his head on top of Atsumu’s chest, letting the blond’s slow and steady heartbeat lull him back to sleep. The smell of Atsumu’s strawberry shampoo lingers before he slipped back into dreamland.

For now, Kita lets himself silently consider Atsumu as his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on **Twitter** : @onigirikita


End file.
